


Sweet Jinn Dream

by Wolf_dog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baby Dean, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little!Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles, daddy!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: Dean is caught in a jinn's snare without knowing it and without caring. All he wants is his bottle and to play with his Daddy.*.*.*.*.Cas tilted his head a little and frowned in that way that was so familiar, but the look of concern on his face was new. He looked like a concerned parent. “Sweetheart, we haven’t hunted for years,” he told Dean gently, “What’s wrong, did you have a dream about hunting?”He looked so concerned and gentle, that Dean didn’t know anymore. Had it been a dream? He frowned deeper, trying to remember anything. Nothing. It all came up as a blank. But, Cas had never lied to him. Well, no, Cas had lied to him before but he was a shit liar. Looking up into his face now, Dean saw nothing to indicate that he was lying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head that I had to write! Please let me know what you think :)

“Hey there, little one,” a familiar voice cooed warmly, waking Dean up.

Blinking rapidly, Dean found himself staring up at the familiar face of his best friend – Castiel. And yet, something wasn’t quite right, either. Because the Cas that Dean knew had never looked at him with such open affection before. Frowning, Dean opened his mouth to question what the hell was going on, only to discover that there was something in his mouth. Alarmed, he quickly spat it out, earning a soft, amused chuckle from the angel above him.

“I know you’re still sleepy, Dean, but if you don’t wake up now you won’t be able to sleep later,” Cas told him, voice laced with that strange affection that Dean wasn’t used to.

“Cas, what?” Dean asked, only to break off with a startled yelp when Cas reached down and hefted him up and onto his hip.

“It’s Daddy, Dean,” Cas reprimanded him gently, bopping his nose with a finger gently, apparently completely unfazed by the dumbfounded look Dean was giving him.

Dean looked around in confusion, brow furrowing as he tried to place what wasn’t right here (besides the obvious one being how Cas was acting). It looked like they were in a child’s bedroom. The walls were painted a light green, there was bright carpet on the floors, a wooden rocking chair in the corner, a very large changing table, and the bed was less of a bed and more of a crib, with solid wooden bars surrounding it, and inside the blankets were fluffy and bright, with a collection of soft toys at the base, as well as a pacifier that Dean assumed was what had been in his mouth. Looking down at himself, and found that he was wearing a black onesie that had buttons at the crotch and had trains patterned on it.

“What’s going on?” Dean demanded, “We were hunting, you, me and Sam,” Dean said, confused and slightly scared that he couldn’t quite remember what it was that they were hunting.

Cas tilted his head a little and frowned in that way that was so familiar, but the look of concern on his face was new. He looked like a concerned parent. “Sweetheart, we haven’t hunted for years,” he told Dean gently, “What’s wrong, did you have a dream about hunting?”

He looked so concerned and gentle, that Dean didn’t know anymore. Had it been a dream? He frowned deeper, trying to remember anything. Nothing. It all came up as a blank. But, Cas had never lied to him. Well, no, Cas had lied to him before but he was a shit liar. Looking up into his face now, Dean saw nothing to indicate that he was lying.

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked. Maybe if he saw Sam he could figure out what was going on.

“Sam’s at university right now, little one. Maybe when he’s done with classes and work we can have dinner together with him? Hmm? Would you like that?” Cas asked, starting to walk.

“Yeah,” Dean answered with a nod, distracted with the idea that Sam was back at uni. When had that happened?

A none-too-subtle hand dropped onto his bottom and Dean jerked in surprise, but Cas just smiled at him.

“You don’t need to be changed, so how about we go downstairs and have some lunch?” Castiel asked with a warm smile.

And, holy hell, Dean Winchester was wearing a diaper. How had he not noticed this? Sure, he’d thought that maybe the underwear that he was wearing was a little snug, but he’d never have thought that it was a diaper!

Dean didn’t have long to dwell on the fact that he was in a diaper, because they were walking down a hallway lined with framed pictures. Of Dean. In all different outfits, mostly onesies, and all of the clothes looked child-like. There were pictures with Cas in there too, always with that loving smile, and there were pictures with Sam there too, hell there was even a Christmas one with Bobby in it! And he looked happy. Well, most of the time, there was the occasional one where Dean was pouting, but the majority of them made it look like Dean loved this. And Cas, – Cas looked like there was nowhere better than being next to Dean like this.

And as they walked, Dean became more convinced that maybe he’d just dreamt about hunting again. Maybe it had been a memory of hunting something with Sam and Cas, because there was so much evidence of love and care and time here. There were faded crayon marks on the walls, there were scratches in the floors, some of the paint was a little faded, but it felt _safe_. Dean felt safe.

So, as he was set down at the table and a plate of chicken roast sandwiches was set in front of him, Dean let that niggling voice in his head telling him that something was off, just fade away.

 

*.*.*. *

 

They saw Sammy at dinner time, and Dean had been ecstatic to find that he’d brought pie with him. They spent a few hours lounging around and he and Sam had built an awesome Lego fort together which Castiel had pretended to invade and everything was perfect.

Then, Sam had left reluctantly after Cas had told him that it was about Dean’s bath-time. Dean had protested of course, but a stern look had had him shutting up immediately.

They played with his bath toys and the bubbles and Cas cleaned him so tenderly, telling him what a good boy he was. It felt good.

After the bath, Dean brushed his teeth, put on an incredibly comfortable set of pyjamas, then they’d gone to bed and Cas had given him a bottle of warm milk and read him a story till he’d fallen asleep.

The next week followed with a consistent routine that made Dean feel good. There were rules, and pie, and everything Dean could ever have wanted. He was safe and loved, and he didn’t have to hide anything. He could scream and cry when he was tired or hurt, complain when he was hungry or bored, and never got punished for it. Dean could express all of the emotions that he normally kept bottled up, and Cas never got angry or disappointed in him. The love and care that his Daddy showed him made Dean feel all warm and gooey inside and he loved it. He could get cuddles whenever he wanted, and if he was really good he even got to have ice-cream with his pie for dessert! Dean didn’t have to be the protector anymore, he could just let loose and be protected and it was such a lovely feeling.

Dean couldn’t imagine anywhere else that he’d rather be, even if that annoying voice in the back of his head sometimes told him that there was somewhere else he was meant to be.

*.*.*.*

_Dean! Wake up!_

Dean blinked his eyes open in confused, sure that he’d heard Sammy’s voice. But that couldn’t be right, because Sammy was back at university for the next week and wouldn’t be able to visit. Cuddling his lioness to his chest, he pushed his face into her soft fur to cover a yawn. He was still sleepy, even though a glance at the curtains showed that it was starting to get light outside.

He sat upright, rubbing at his eyes and sucking lazily at the pacifier in his mouth, holding onto his lioness with one hand. Peering out through the bars on his crib, Dean blinked in surprise as he recognised the familiar outline of his Daddy standing in the room.

Eagerly, Dean dropped his toy and reached out both arms for his Daddy, wanting some cuddles, but his Daddy stayed where he was, though his head tilted to the side a little.

Dean pouted, eyes welling up with tears. Why was his Daddy not coming to give him cuddles? Dean loved cuddles with his Daddy, they made him feel special and safe, especially when he was told how cute he was and how much his Daddy loved him.

Daddy took a few steps closer, and Dean frowned a little as he saw that he was dressed in a trenchcoat and suit. Dean had gotten so used to seeing him in casual wear that the sight of the trenchcoat was a little jarring. Then, he noticed the angel blade in his hand and his eyes widened, fresh tears falling.

“Daddy? What’s going on?” Dean asked, his voice quivering a little. Was there an intruder in the house?

He really wanted a hug right now.

Then, in walked his Daddy, with a warm smile and a bottle of milk, only to stop still as he saw the other Daddy, the one with the trench-coat.

“Daddy?” Dean asked again, fear and confusion growing in him.

Why were there two Daddy’s? One was the Daddy that wore the loving smile and cuddled and kissed him, the other looked like the hunter Angel Dean and Sam had used to hunt with.

“It’s okay, little one,” the Daddy with the bottle said quietly, lowering his arms slowly and not taking his gaze off of the other Daddy, “Stay in your crib and you’ll be safe.”

Dean scooted back a little from the bars of his crib, picking up his lioness again and cuddling it close to his chest.

“Dean, you need to wake up,” the other Daddy finally spoke, turning and staring at him with intense eyes.

“But I am awake?” Dean said in confusion, blinking rapidly.

“No, you’re not. You’re caught in the snare of a jinn, and you’re dying, Dean,” Daddy two told him gravely, “Your body is slowly starving to death in a hotel room.”

Dean blinked rapidly, memories rapidly returning to him. They had been hunting a jinn, and Dean had gone in alone as bait, and obviously that had worked out well. Too well.

But still, Dean didn’t want to leave.

“Dean’s dying?” his Daddy asked, frowning with that concerned look on his face.

Cas spared the other Cas a brief glance. “Yes.”

Quickly, his Daddy stepped quickly around the other Cas and to Dean, lifting him out of his crib and hugging him tight. “Then you have to go, baby,” his Daddy told him, a heartbroken expression on his face.

Dean could see the other Cas in his peripheral looking confused, but Dean didn’t care. “No! I don’t want to leave you, Daddy! Daddy, don’t make me go!” Dean wailed, tears streaming down his face as he clutched desperately at his Daddy.

“Little one, I’m your Daddy and it’s my job to protect you. I can’t let you die by staying here, even if that means I have to give you up, honey. You have to go. And live, for me, okay?” his Daddy told him, wiping the tears from his cheeks and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.

“No!” Dean protested, “I won’t go! _I won’t go_!”

“Sweetheart, you’ve got to be a big boy for me now, okay? Go with your angel, okay?” his Daddy told him, shushing him when Dean opened his mouth to protest again, leaning in close and whispering in his ear, “It’s okay, I’ll always be your Daddy, and you’ll always be my baby boy. I love you, sweetheart.”

Then, he was passed off to Castiel, who grabbed him awkwardly from his Daddy, obviously unsure how to hold Dean, and it made Dean wail harder, reaching out for his Daddy in desperation.

Then the world went dark.

*.*.*.*

Dean woke with a groan. His eyes felt gritty and his mouth was dry, and every part of his body ached.

“Dean?” a low rumble reached his ears.

“Daddy?” Dean slurred groggily, blinking open his eyes.

Above him was a familiar face with black hair and piercing blue eyes. “I am not your father, Dean,” came the voice from the angel above him, and Dean blinked rapidly, looking around.

He wasn’t in his crib, he was in a motel room, lying on a cheap bed. A glance down at himself showed that he was wearing jeans and an old band t-shirt. Quickly, his memories returned to him, and Dean found tears welling his eyes. His Daddy was gone.

Quickly, Dean put an arm over his eyes to cover his face from Castiel. Castiel, not his Daddy.

“Ha. That was one hell of a jinn,” Dean said, wiping at his face roughly and sitting upright, not looking at Castiel just yet, “How long was I out for?”

“Four days,” Castiel told him quietly, and when Dean dared to glance at him, he was staring at Dean like he was seeing his soul, with his head tilted and that little furrow between his brows that Dean was so used to.

“Did you kill it?” Dean asked, looking away.

“Yes, mere hours after it had ensnared you. Sam and I thought that you would wake up on your own, and when you didn’t and your body started to fade, I went in to rescue you,” Castiel answered.

“And where’s Sammy now?” Dean asked, looking around the room. There were signs that Sam had been here, but he was obviously gone now.

“I told him to get breakfast. I thought you would prefer for him not to be here when you woke up, to let you… readjust,” Cas said, and Dean huffed out a breath.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

There was a pause for a few moments, before Castiel shifted a little closer and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean swayed into the contact a little and it was a few more seconds before Cas spoke.

“Dean, do you … want to talk about it?” came the hesitant question.

“No,” Dean denied instantly, shaking his head and moving away a little.

“Dean…”

“No, Cas! Please, I-I can’t. Don’t make me,” Dean begged turning his head and staring up at Castiel pleadingly.

Cas blinked in surprise, and there was something else in his expression, but then Dean turned away and scrubbed at his eyes as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door.

“You looked happy,” Castiel said quietly, and then with a flutter of wings he was gone.

*.*.*.*

The next couple of months were hard on Dean. He gave Sam some cock-and-bull story about being with Mary again, and that was that. They went back to hunting and sleeping in crappy hotel rooms and barely dodging death, and Dean hated every second of it.

This wasn’t what he wanted anymore. He was tired of the hunter’s life. Now that he knew what he was missing out on, it was so hard to act normal whenever Cas was around. Cas was a great friend, but Dean wanted him to be his Daddy.

Cas would come and go, leaving for months at a time and staying for no more than a week. It drove Dean mad. Castiel seemed to be hovering more around Dean though, when he did stay. He’d watch Dean and stay close, and Dean enjoyed the attention though he tried to hide that.

They never spoke of the jinn, and Dean was fine with that. He didn’t want to remember, it only made him cry and wish for his Daddy to be real.

Then, one day Dean woke in the middle of the night to find Castiel hovering over him, shaking him awake gently. Sometimes, in the blurry edges of being awake and asleep, Dean would forget that Castiel wasn’t his Daddy. This was such a time, and Dean yawned and rubbed at his eyes, reaching out to Castiel with both arms for a hug. After a moment’s pause, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and hefted him up onto his hip, an arm curled around his waist and the other around his shoulders, one hand cupping the back of Dean’s neck as he rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, eyes half-closed.

“I have something I want to show you,” Cas whispered gently in his ear, and Dean hummed sleepily in assent.

In a flutter of wings, the world around them disappeared and then reappeared, and that certainly woke Dean up. Straightening, Dean looked around alertly, but there was no threats here, only a new house and forest as far as the eye could see.

Dean focussed on the house, too distracted to realise that he was still being carried. The house was definitely recently built, with two stories and a chimney. It was a pale blue colour with a wooden wrap-around deck that had a rocking chair out the front as well as a large couch that looked extremely comfortable.

“What is this?” Dean asked in confusion, looking back to Cas.

“I built this,” Cas told him with a gentle smile, “For us.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, and he squirmed out of Cas’s embrace and bolted for the front door of the house. Flinging it open, he ran inside and whirled around in a circle. It wasn’t the same as the house from the jinn dream, but it had the same homely qualities and there were toys in front of the fireplace, bottles on the counter in the kitchen, and everything Dean wanted. There were no framed photos, but there were empty frames that looked like they needed to be filled.

“Cas?” Dean asked desperately, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Cas told him with a warm grin.

“Daddy!” Dean cried out, tears overflowing as he lunged himself at his Daddy and was wrapped up in a loving embrace.

 

FIN


End file.
